


Hey Axel

by ArsonEmbre



Series: Letters [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, The start of something very gay because I cannot control myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsonEmbre/pseuds/ArsonEmbre
Summary: Demyx needs someone to talk to after a long day, but no one's around right now. Thankfully, he still knows exactly who to talk to.
Relationships: Axel/Demyx (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Letters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911364
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Hey Axel

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is really following this page, you're probably like "all this bitch do is make series!" And you would be right. I'm living my best life too. Enjoy~

Hey Axel

I wonder if you think it’s strange the way we react to each other. It’s something that I’ve been thinking about for a while and…there really is a difference between you and everyone else. Not that I thought you ever could be. No one who’s like everyone would shave their eyebrows down to almost nothing and dye their hair like the brightest red I’ve ever seen when their hair is _already_ red. God, I really thought you were insane or something, but you just…did it because you wanted to. And you didn’t care when people shit on it. You kept saying “people will get used to it” and they did and I think that’s really cool.

I don’t even know where I’m going with this or what I’m trying to do. Man…

I never finished telling you! We’re friends, right? Like best friends? (I’ve never had anyone to call a best friend before, but if I did I think it would be you. If that’s not okay then we don’t have to call each other that at all.) We get along with each other like really well and I like being around you, but you don’t treat me the same way as people you’ve known for years longer than me. I mean I listen to the stories you guys tell about how you met and they always try to make it like you’re hard to get along with? Or like…maybe hard to adjust to. We got along just fine from day one, yeah? I think so.

There’s other stuff too. Like the way you won’t let any of them borrow money from you but you literally offer it to me? Even if I say I can’t pay it back, you still try to give it to me. Or how you sit a little closer to me than you do to them, or drink from the same straw as me and not them? These are things I should be noticing, right? Unless that’s just what best friends do and I wouldn’t know because I’ve never had one. But then there’s me too. Sometimes when I talk to you and I feel like I’m saying something really dumb, I can _see_ this really stunning smile get bigger and bigger until you eventually laugh at me, but…you’re not laughing _at_ me. You actually care and pay attention, and that makes me feel really good. It makes me want to talk to you more than I want to talk to anybody else. It makes me want to go out of my way to entertain you because you go out of your way to make me feel listened to.

And…I don’t know. Maybe I like the idea of someone giving a shit. I’ve thought about it and _maybe_ all it takes is the bare minimum--a little eye contact, a smile, the correct response to one statement I make--to make me feel like someone really cares about me, but I really want to believe that you do. I really want to believe that I have a real friend in you and that you care about me. Because I care about you. You didn’t ask me to, but I don’t think I can help it at this point. You’re important to me. I hope that doesn’t scare you.

I don’t know if I’ll ever have the courage to give this to you. It’s stupid, but trying to figure out what to do with this is so scary to me. Do I fold it? Do I put it in an envelope? Would I hand it to you in person or would I sneak it under your pillow for you to find? Would you even read it, or would you check it for money and then toss it in a drawer full of old birthday cards that you never really read because you never liked to celebrate that day anyway? Thinking about it makes me panic a little bit and I don’t know why.

No, I don’t think I’m going to give it to you. I think that’s too much pressure. I’ll keep it to myself, and maybe things will make more sense down the road, and I’ll find this letter again and laugh at how stupid I was all those years ago. But it’s nice talking to you like this, even if I’m not really talking to you. For the moments that this pen stays in contact with the paper, no matter what I write, it feels like we’re having a conversation. So…thank you, I guess. I needed this today.

Thanks for helping me calm down.

Demyx


End file.
